Memories Written in the Stars
by Itako Anna-san
Summary: OneShot.Summary inside.Yes, Hao is a father figure to Opacho in my eyes! R&R? Made second chapter for people who think Opacho's a girl.
1. Chapter 1

_**Memories Written in the Stars**_

_By: Alicia _

_Written: 3/22/06_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Asakura Hao, Opacho, or Shaman King._

**Summary: **_Opacho thinks back on his memories with Hao-sama. Than he discoveres the news that Hao-sama was killed. None other by Asakura Yoh. How will he react to this news? How will he feel after his Hao-sama is no longer in the same world?_

"Come, I know you are there, Opacho." spoke a soft male voice."Come, join me." The voice belong to none other than Asakura Hao. His dark brown hair danced as a gentle warm wind blew in the moonlit area. He had walked away from the Hoshi-Gumi and Hana-Gumi to look at the night sky. He sat in the sparkeling grass, caused by due, and gazed at the heavenly stars above. He sat there, in a small meditation, until his reishi skilled had picked up a wondering child's thoughts. These innocent thoughts came from none other than the dark skinned shaman, Opacho.

Slowly as another wisp of wind blew by a small child stepped out of the bushes he was by. Opacho's poncho danced along with Hao's hair in the night wind. His bare feet felt wet and cold with every step he took; it felt refleshing to him also. The glittering, refreshing grass moved slowly to match Opacho's tiny, small steps. When he removed his foot from the darkened green grass, it slowly rose back up to it's perfect posture. The small, child dark skined shaman made his way towards him. Him. His Asakura Hao-sama.

"Opacho is here, Hao-sama." Opacho answered. After receiving a small motion from Hao he sat down. He gave a small shiver as the newly found moisture brushed up agianst his legs. Hao took noticed but rose his black orbs to stare at the heavenly seen above. The stars shinned in an eerie and yet relaxing tone. Enough for Hao to go into meditation, if he wished that is. Opacho glanced over at his master, his Hao-sama. Than he rose his head to see the sea of beautiful stars that told stories of the anceints. His breath became sharp when he noticed Hao's hand rise and point to a certian star.

"Polaris. The North Star." Hao reported dryly."You will never get lost if you find that star." His hand slowly moved towards a cluster of stars."The Big Dipper. Opacho, these stars are as old as the Earth itself."

Opacho gave a rather puzzled look. Normally Hao just listened to what the stars would have to say, but now he was pointing out constellations. Even though he was surpirsed at Hao's sudden speaking under the shimmering light, he listened. He had learned a long time ago about how old and everything else about Hao. But even Opacho could sense secrets his master was hiding from him; he did not dare to ask or butt into Hao's hidden life.

"Opacho," Hao paused."Stars themselves die out..." His face, that held a calm and slight happy expression, had changed to one that held great wisdom. He lowered his head, as did Opacho, and faced the child shaman. His hair shimmered while he moved amugst the starlight."Did you know that?"

Silence, than Opacho replied slowly."Hai, Hao-sama."

Hao fell silent for a moment. Opacho gave a look of concern, his master rarely ever fell silent during their talks. Well, if he was the one to start a conversation, that is. His master's eyes slowly scanned over the whispering feild that they were in. Opacho figured his Hao-sama was listening to the wind again, like he did often.

_Hao-sama...please tell Opacho what you wish. Opacho can handle it._

"I know you can." Hao spoke up. His eyes gazed down upon Opacho's figure. Catching a small flicker of sadness was shown in his eyes."As the stars live and die, so do we." He took a breath, searching what words to say."And you do know when something leaves, it rarely comes back."

Opacho nodded."Even great shamans die, Opacho." Hao continued."Just remeber one thing Opacho: When you think you are alone, you are never alone. Just call my name, scream it or whisper it, I will come. Anyway I can, or however I can." Hao slowly came to a stand, letting his poncho catch the soft air making it flutter. For a moment he stood letting the calm wind carry his words away.

He sat back down letting the Earth support his wieght. He took another soft breath than looked over at Opacho. Opacho was standing, a bit away from Hao, giving a small worried look. Hao's solem expression was washed away from his young face when he gave a soft, warm smile.

"There is no need to worry, Opacho." he softly said. He raised his hands up and gave a small jerk towards himself."Come here, Opacho." As the child walked over in a rush, Hao cuffed the shaman's arm. Than he gently placed the dark skinned shaman on his lap."There is no need to worry, Opacho." he cooed, repeating the words.

Opacho tensed and relaxed, melting away in his Hao-sama's protective arms. The warmth from Hao's body made Opacho feel safe. He gave a small smile as Hao placed his arms around his body; causing a small hug. Opacho leaned against Hao's chest, listening to his master's heart beat. Feeling whenever Hao's chest rose and fell when he took breaths. Opacho's eyelids began feeling heavey, all of this warm feeling had caused him to feel tired. As he closed his eyelids, he secretly wished life would always be like this. Always be warm, safe, and most of all --- with Hao. Hao watched as the little shaman in his lap fell asleep, he frowned hearing the boy's mental wishes.

"Gomen...but life will not always have me with you." Hao's eyes showed sorrow while his face seemed emontionless. He cuffed Opacho closer to his body. He moved his body forward, giving a small kiss to his most loyal teammate right on the forhead."I am so sorry." he whispered as another soft wind blew, covering his words and blowing them away. Unknown to Hao though, Opacho had heard the whole words. And he didn't believe them...

...until that day. Opacho's pupils went smaller as his eyes went wide. His breath became sharp. He did not believe what was texted onto the Oracle Bell.

Asakura Hao is dead. His death is brought to you by Asakura Yoh.

_Asakura Yoh. Asakura Yoh. Asakura YOH._ Opacho shook his head, causing his hair to whip. He dared to believe it. There had to be a mistake. _Yoh did not beat Hao-sama. Hao-sama beat Yoh!_ echoed in his mind. As the Hoshi-Gumi and Hana-Gumi bowed their heads for their fallen master, Opacho's eyes began to look glassey. Tears slowly stained his child cheeks as he felt his knees give in to the Earth's gravity. He tried fighting the tears back but they kept falling. Dripping on his hands, legs, and even staining the dirt below him. Bismark Kanna had caught noticed of the boy's sudden downfall. She knelt beside Opacho.

"Oh, Opacho." she said in a cracking voice."Don't worry. He'll...he's...with the Great Spirit, Opacho." She handed Opacho a small white cloth and turned. Her eyesight began to blur over as she began to sob. Macchi and Mari where already crying, hugging each other to try to calm one another.

As the rest of the team wept for their fallen Hao-sama, Opacho had quietly slipped away. His steps were uneven, unbalanced. His eyes had glazed over and he didn't know where he was walking. He just felt like a zombie walking, but having no idea where you are going. Slowly his feet went cold. Opacho jumped as memories poured into his head.

Memories of when he and Hao first met came. Than they switched over to when they finally became extremely close friends. How he and Hao used to laugh over the roaring campfire in the dead of night while the rest of the team slept the night away. When he often got baths either with Hao or if Hao gave him baths. A lot of happy memories flashed in his mind. Memories when they laughed, smiled, played, or just watched the stars. Stars. Opacho's mind flashed to the last night they had spent together. The night under the heavenly sky, the hug, Hao's kiss goodnight. That's when he noticed it, he had wondered back to the very field they had that night. The very field he had felt safe in Hao's strong and gentle arms.

Opacho dashed over to the very spot they sat at. It was hard to miss, it was a couple of steps from a large rock. That seemed to glow in the dead of night. His eyes traced the position to where Hao had sat that fateful night. Than Opacho felt it, his puffy eyes were letting fresh tears roll down his face. He fell into the wet grass and sobbed. That's when his sore eyes caught a glimpse of something that sparkled. Opacho slowly crawled to see what it was.

He felt his breath leave his body completely when he saw what it was. It was one of Hao's star earrings, glittering in the soft star and moonlight. Opacho felt another tear roll down his already tear stained cheeks. He took a sharp breath and reached. He slowly picked it up and examined it. A small ray of light hit acrossed it, making it appear to be crying. Opacho felt his body tremple a bit. He let out a small cry but stopped when Hao's words flooded into his mind.

_When you think you are alone, you are never alone. Just call my name, scream it or whisper it, I will come. Anyway I can, or however I can._

Opacho finally understood those words. His Hao-sama was trying to tell him that with a simple thing like crying his name, would summon him back. Glancing down at the earring, Opacho gave a small look when he saw a small water droplet run down the earring. And it wasn't his. Opacho smiled. He was clearly not alone in this world. He gazed up at the star sky and whispered,"Opacho understands the words you told. Opacho understands the language of the stars."

After awhile Opacho finally return to where the Hoshi and Hana-Gumi had made camp. It was a run down inn that had enough rooms to support the team. Slipping in through the shadows Opacho reached his master's room. Opacho tensed and slowly walked in. The room was fairly small, and fairly clear. Plain tan walls with nothing on them, than a small futon lying on the floor. Opacho layed down onto the futon, holding the earring to his cheek and let a tear roll down his face.

"...Hao-sama...daddy..." whispered Opacho as the tear landed onto the earring. It shimmered a bit and let out a small whisper. It sounded like a lullaby to Opacho. As he drifted off into sleep he felt the covers pull up to his chin. He snuggled into the covers and fell asleep, but not before hearing in a soft whisper.

"Good night, Opacho. Sleep well."

_End: **Memories Written in the Stars**_

**Note: **_Hi, hope you like it. I basically cried at the fact Hao-sama got killed. Yes, if you are wondering, thanks to Opacho whispering to Hao-sama. It was enough to bring him back to life. There I said it. sniffle Well, um, hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry. I suck at writting extremely discripted things...I'm trying my best! Also, I suck at spelling. Don't have um, Spell Check and my friends aren't going to read this! I feel embarrassed if they did!_


	2. Opacho as a girl

_**Memories Written in the Stars**_

_By: Alicia _

_Written: 3/22/06_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Asakura Hao, Opacho, or Shaman King._

**Summary: **_Opacho thinks back on her memories with Hao-sama. Than she discoveres the news that Hao-sama was killed. None other by Asakura Yoh. How will she react to this news? How will she feel after his Hao-sama is no longer in the same world?_

"Come, I know you are there, Opacho." spoke a soft male voice."Come, join me." The voice belong to none other than Asakura Hao. His dark brown hair danced as a gentle warm wind blew in the moonlit area. He had walked away from the Hoshi-Gumi and Hana-Gumi to look at the night sky. He sat in the sparkeling grass, caused by due, and gazed at the heavenly stars above. He sat there, in a small meditation, until his reishi skilled had picked up a wondering child's thoughts. These innocent thoughts came from none other than the dark skinned shaman, Opacho.

Slowly as another wisp of wind blew by a small child stepped out of the bushes he was by. Opacho's poncho danced along with Hao's hair in the night wind. Her bare feet felt wet and cold with every step she took; it felt refleshing to her also. The glittering, refreshing grass moved slowly to match Opacho's tiny, small steps. When she removed her foot from the darkened green grass, it slowly rose back up to it's perfect posture. The small, child dark skined shaman made her way towards him. Him. His Asakura Hao-sama.

"Opacho is here, Hao-sama." Opacho answered. After receiving a small motion from Hao she sat down. She gave a small shiver as the newly found moisture brushed up agianst her legs. Hao took noticed but rose his black orbs to stare at the heavenly seen above. The stars shinned in an eerie and yet relaxing tone. Enough for Hao to go into meditation, if he wished that is. Opacho glanced over at her master, her Hao-sama. Than she rose her head to see the sea of beautiful stars that told stories of the anceints. Her breath became sharp when she noticed Hao's hand rise and point to a certian star.

"Polaris. The North Star." Hao reported dryly."You will never get lost if you find that star." His hand slowly moved towards a cluster of stars."The Big Dipper. Opacho, these stars are as old as the Earth itself."

Opacho gave a rather puzzled look. Normally Hao just listened to what the stars would have to say, but now he was pointing out constellations. Even though she was surpirsed at Hao's sudden speaking under the shimmering light, she listened. She had learned a long time ago about how old and everything else about Hao. But even Opacho could sense secrets her master was hiding from her; she did not dare to ask or butt into Hao's hidden life.

"Opacho," Hao paused."Stars themselves die out..." His face, that held a calm and slight happy expression, had changed to one that held great wisdom. He lowered his head, as did Opacho, and faced the child shaman. His hair shimmered while he moved amugst the starlight."Did you know that?"

Silence, than Opacho replied slowly."Hai, Hao-sama."

Hao fell silent for a moment. Opacho gave a look of concern, her master rarely ever fell silent during their talks. Well, if she was the one to start a conversation, that is. Her master's eyes slowly scanned over the whispering feild that they were in. Opacho figured her Hao-sama was listening to the wind again, like he did often.

_Hao-sama...please tell Opacho what you wish. Opacho can handle it._

"I know you can." Hao spoke up. His eyes gazed down upon Opacho's figure. Catching a small flicker of sadness was shown in his eyes."As the stars live and die, so do we." He took a breath, searching what words to say."And you do know when something leaves, it rarely comes back."

Opacho nodded."Even great shamans die, Opacho." Hao continued."Just remeber one thing Opacho: When you think you are alone, you are never alone. Just call my name, scream it or whisper it, I will come. Anyway I can, or however I can." Hao slowly came to a stand, letting his poncho catch the soft air making it flutter. For a moment he stood letting the calm wind carry his words away.

He sat back down letting the Earth support his wieght. He took another soft breath than looked over at Opacho. Opacho was standing, a bit away from Hao, giving a small worried look. Hao's solem expression was washed away from his young face when he gave a soft, warm smile.

"There is no need to worry, Opacho." he softly said. He raised his hands up and gave a small jerk towards himself."Come here, Opacho." As the child walked over in a rush, Hao cuffed the shaman's arm. Than he gently placed the dark skinned shaman on his lap."There is no need to worry, Opacho." he cooed, repeating the words.

Opacho tensed and relaxed, melting away in her Hao-sama's protective arms. The warmth from Hao's body made Opacho feel safe. She gave a small smile as Hao placed his arms around her body; causing a small hug. Opacho leaned against Hao's chest, listening to his master's heart beat. Feeling whenever Hao's chest rose and fell when he took breaths. Opacho's eyelids began feeling heavey, all of this warm feeling had caused her to feel tired. As she closed her eyelids, she secretly wished life would always be like this. Always be warm, safe, and most of all --- with Hao. Hao watched as the little shaman in her lap fell asleep, he frowned hearing the girl's mental wishes.

"Gomen...but life will not always have me with you." Hao's eyes showed sorrow while his face seemed emontionless. He cuffed Opacho closer to his body. He moved his body forward, giving a small kiss to his most loyal teammate right on the forhead."I am so sorry." he whispered as another soft wind blew, covering his words and blowing them away. Unknown to Hao though, Opacho had heard the whole words. And he didn't believe them...

...until that day. Opacho's pupils went smaller as her eyes went wide. Her breath became sharp. She did not believe what was texted onto the Oracle Bell.

Asakura Hao is dead. His death is brought to you by Asakura Yoh.

_Asakura Yoh. Asakura Yoh. Asakura YOH._ Opacho shook her head, causing her hair to whip. She dared to believe it. There had to be a mistake. _Yoh did not beat Hao-sama. Hao-sama beat Yoh!_ echoed in her mind. As the Hoshi-Gumi and Hana-Gumi bowed their heads for their fallen master, Opacho's eyes began to look glassey. Tears slowly stained her child cheeks as she felt his knees give in to the Earth's gravity. She tried fighting the tears back but they kept falling. Dripping on her hands, legs, and even staining the dirt below him. Bismark Kanna had caught noticed of the girl's sudden downfall. She knelt beside Opacho.

"Oh, Opacho." she said in a cracking voice."Don't worry. He'll...he's...with the Great Spirit, Opacho." She handed Opacho a small white cloth and turned. Her eyesight began to blur over as she began to sob. Macchi and Mari where already crying, hugging each other to try to calm one another.

As the rest of the team wept for their fallen Hao-sama, Opacho had quietly slipped away. Her steps were uneven, unbalanced. Her eyes had glazed over and she didn't know where she was walking. She just felt like a zombie walking, but having no idea where you are going. Slowly her feet went cold. Opacho jumped as memories poured into her head.

Memories of when she and Hao first met came. Than they switched over to when they finally became extremely close friends. How she and Hao used to laugh over the roaring campfire in the dead of night while the rest of the team slept the night away. When she often got baths either with Hao or if Hao gave her baths. A lot of happy memories flashed in her mind. Memories when they laughed, smiled, played, or just watched the stars. Stars. Opacho's mind flashed to the last night they had spent together. The night under the heavenly sky, the hug, Hao's kiss goodnight. That's when she noticed it, he had wondered back to the very field they had that night. The very field she had felt safe in Hao's strong and gentle arms.

Opacho dashed over to the very spot they sat at. It was hard to miss, it was a couple of steps from a large rock. That seemed to glow in the dead of night. Her eyes traced the position to where Hao had sat that fateful night. Than Opacho felt it, her puffy eyes were letting fresh tears roll down her face. She fell into the wet grass and sobbed. That's when her sore eyes caught a glimpse of something that sparkled. Opacho slowly crawled to see what it was.

She felt her breath leave her body completely when she saw what it was. It was one of Hao's star earrings, glittering in the soft star and moonlight. Opacho felt another tear roll down her already tear stained cheeks. She took a sharp breath and reached. She slowly picked it up and examined it. A small ray of light hit acrossed it, making it appear to be crying. Opacho felt her body tremple a bit. She let out a small cry but stopped when Hao's words flooded into her mind.

_When you think you are alone, you are never alone. Just call my name, scream it or whisper it, I will come. Anyway I can, or however I can._

Opacho finally understood those words. His Hao-sama was trying to tell her that with a simple thing like crying his name, would summon him back. Glancing down at the earring, Opacho gave a small look when she saw a small water droplet run down the earring. And it wasn't hers. Opacho smiled. She was clearly not alone in this world. She gazed up at the star sky and whispered,"Opacho understands the words you told. Opacho understands the language of the stars."

After awhile Opacho finally return to where the Hoshi and Hana-Gumi had made camp. It was a run down inn that had enough rooms to support the team. Slipping in through the shadows Opacho reached her master's room. Opacho tensed and slowly walked in. The room was fairly small, and fairly clear. Plain tan walls with nothing on them, than a small futon lying on the floor. Opacho layed down onto the futon, holding the earring to her cheek and let a tear roll down her face.

"...Hao-sama...daddy..." whispered Opacho as the tear landed onto the earring. It shimmered a bit and let out a small whisper. It sounded like a lullaby to Opacho. As she drifted off into sleep she felt the covers pull up to her chin. She snuggled into the covers and fell asleep, but not before hearing in a soft whisper.

"Good night, Opacho. Sleep well."

_End: **Memories Written in the Stars**_


End file.
